Mieczyk, Szpadka i Toporek/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Yy, co jest? Sączysmark: Yyh! Mieczyk: Koniec Świata słyszy? Astrid: Argh! Mieczyk: Dzieńdoberek! Wstawać!! Mówi Mieczyk! Szpadka: I Szpadka! Mieczyk: I kura! Mieczyk i Szpadka: I poranek! Szpadka: Moi mili, pora na prognozę pogody. Na dziś zapowiadane są mrozy, a na jutro - uwaga - znowu mrozy! Sączysmark: Tylko wy, geniusze, moglibyście używać Burzowego ucha na opak! Mieczyk: A może to "na opak" to jest tak, jak trzeba, by dotrzeć do tłumów! Sączysmark: Argh... Szpadka: Wiesz, a ten woszczyk z Ucha cudownie nawilża usta. Mieczyk: Mmm. Szpadka: Może by go sprzedawać? Mieczyk: Zajrzyjmy sobie teraz do worów pocztowych... Heathera: Ohm... Hy?! Mieczyk: ...I sprawdzimy, jakie to niezwykłe wieści przyniosły Straszliwce. Szpadka: Łoo, coś do kolegi Smarka! "Też mi brakuje Twoich smarków". Podpisano: "mamusia". Sączysmark: Halo! Prywatny list! Szpadka: Łooł, tu jest coś do nas! "Mieczyku i Szpadko. Wasz kuzyn Toporek wpadnie dziś w odwiedziny"... Mieczyk: Kuzyn Toporek? Toporek na Końcu Świata?! I to dziś? O nie, jak ja wyglądam? Jak obdartus. Koniec, koniec, koniec zabawy, idę się szykować. Kuzyn Toporek, kuzyn Toporek, kuzyn Toporek... Może się pojawić w każdej chwili. Ma być czysto i porządnie. Pomożesz? Ociupinę chociaż? Szpadka: Nie. Heathera: No, dobra, jestem nowa. Kim jest Toporek? Sączysmark: Kuzynem. Nie poznaliśmy się, ale Mieczyk jest w nim zakochany. Mieczyk: Jasne. Zakochany. Facet zwiedził pół świata i miał takie przygody, że aż ściska w dołku. Szpadka: Aha, "zwiedził pół świata". Raczej dryfuje i z nudów go czasem do nas zanosi. Mieczyk: Czkawka, a gdybym tak na chwilę został szefem wyspy, co? No wiesz, Toporkowi by się spodobało. Czkawka: A pamiętasz jeszcze, jak to się ostatnio skończyło? Mieczyk: Ratunku, ludzie! Wyspa się pali! Tak po prawdzie, to rządziłem wspólnie z pewną panią, więc chyba jasne, czyja to, czyja to wina, co nie? Toporek: Czy to wasza wyspa roztacza taki blask, czy raczej moje lico? Mieczyk: Toporek! O, mój bohaterze. Yy, bohaterski kuzynie. Jak żyjesz, przyjacielu? Szpadka: Mhm... Mieczyk: To tak: ci tutaj to Jeźdźcy Smoków. Przyjaciele, oto kuzyn Toporek. Toporek: Bardzo mi przyjemnie. Niech uściskam swoją ulubioną Szpadkę. Szpadka: Ta. Cześć, kuzynie. Czkawka: Uderzające rodzinne podobieństwo. Mieczyk: Ja tam nie zauważyłem. Toporek: Gdzie? Ja też nie. Mieczyk: No, kuzynie, co tam słychać? Toporek: A, nic wielkiego. Wiesz, wygrałem tonę złota i takie tam... Śledzik: A jak się, przepraszam, wygrywa tonę złota? Toporek: Ach, jak się rzuca włócznią, to się wygrywa. Mieczyk: Nie? Sączysmark: To całkiem dużo złota. Mogę zobaczyć albo dotknąć? Toporek: Oj, przykra sprawa, ale złota już nie ma. Szpadka: Łał, też mi niespodzianka. Toporek: Tak, bo wszystko oddałem potrzebującym. Mieczyk: Jesteś tak hojny, że aż dech zapiera i trochę onieśmiela. Szpadka: A ja mam pomysł, kuzynie. Może pochwalisz nam się teraz, jak to rzuciłeś włócznią, za co zapłacili ci w złocie, którego to przy sobie nie masz, bo rozdałeś, co? Sączysmark: Aał! Toporek: O! Ooaych. Z rozkoszą pokazałbym, co i jak... Mieczyk: Hy hy hy hy. Toporek: ...Tyle, że ręka mnie jeszcze, jeszcze mnie boli po akcji. Oj, ciężka to była akcja. Szpadka: Jaka znowu akcja? Toporek: Nie wspominałem? Akcja ratowania tonącego statku sierotek. Mieczyk: Ach. Nie, nie wspominałeś, bo... Twa skromność mnie zachwyca. Toporek: Dziękuję. Ale dosyć o mnie. Co ty porabiałeś? Ja wygrywałem złoto, ratowałem sieroty... i walczyłem z Krakenem. Mieczyk: Ja... Ee. Yy... Zaprzyjaźniłem się z kurą! Toporek: Tak? Sączysmark: Ych. Mieczyk: Hy, he... Czkawka: Słuchaj, a może oprowadziłbyś kuzyna po wyspie? Po... yy, twojej wyspie? Toporek: O! Twojej? Łał. Mieczyk: Oj, bez przesady, że mojej. Ja ją tylko stworzyłem i nią rządzę. Chodź, fajna jest. Wszystko ci zaraz pokażę. Czkawka: Ach. Szpadka: Och! Mieczyk: Siostro, odprowadź kurę do kwatery. Tam mamy własny porcik, a tutaj , proszę, stajnie. Toporek: A, to tu trzymacie smoki, tak? Pewnie są i straże? Mieczyk: Bez przesady. Kto chciałby ukraść smoka. Jak się nie umie latać, to się daleko nie zaleci. Toporek: Jasne, no pewnie. Jakoś mi to nie przyszło. Mieczyk: Widzisz, dlatego ja tu rządzę. Bo mnie przychodzi. Zaprojektowałem dach tak, żeby się cały domykał. Czkawka: Chyba otwierał. Mieczyk: To też. Otwierał się i domykał się... Patrz, ciągniesz sobie za dźwignię... Ach. Czkawka: Yych. Mieczyk: A tutaj sobie, kuzynie, wynalaszczę i obmyśliwam. Toporek: A tam to co? Jakieś łóżko? Mieczyk: Łóżko. Pozwalam Czkawce nocować, żeby mi strzegł wynalazków. Czkawka: Wrrch. Mieczyk: O takich, na przykład. To skrzydła, dzięki którym można latać jak smok. Chodź, mała pokazówka chyba nie zaszkodzi. Czkawka: Proszę cię, nie... Ooch! Mieczyk: A oto, drogi kuzynie, mój ognisty miecz. Toporek: Brzmi zachęcająco. A działa jak? Mieczyk: Pokazuję. Czasem... się lekko zacina. Czkawka: Nie, nie nie, nie nie nie nie! Mieczyk: Chciałem wypalić tę dziurę. Dziurę w ścianie. Bo mało tu przeciągów i średnio się wietrzy. A to widziałeś? Czkawka: Chwila, chwila. Panie Toporku, pozwól, że porwę na chwilę swojego szefa, dobrze? Toporek: Jasne. Właśnie, młody, nie bądź dla niego za ostry, wypadki chodzą po ludziach. Mieczyk: Idzie świetnie. Robię wrażenie. Czkawka: Ee, nie. Nie gniewaj się. Chciałem ci pomóc, ale nic z tego nie będzie. Mieczyk: Co ty mówisz? Daję radę. Czkawka: Ło-ał! Mieczyk: Ehe, yy... Czkawka: Pora powiedzieć kuzynowi prawdę. Toporek: "Pora powiedzieć kuzynowi prawdę"? Co jest? Nie lubię tajemnic, a ściany mają dziury. Mieczyk: Dobra, niech będzie. Bo ja wcale nie jestem tu szefem. Toporek: Mały, i po co ci to było? Gdzie się nie pojawię, słyszę o waszych bohaterskich czynach. Jak to walczycie z Łowcami, ratujecie smoki... Nie musisz kłamać, żeby mi zaimponować. Uważam, że jesteś wielki. Mieczyk: Uhm... Chciałem zaznaczyć wyraźnie, że wcale nie płaczę. Mam muszki w oczach i szczypią. W każdym tak samo, dlatego oczy łzawią mi dość równomiernie. Toporek: Ej, wiecie, o czym marzę? A gdybyście mnie tak, kochani, zabrali na wycieczkę w przestworza! Szpadka: Co? Nie, przykro mi. Wiesz, smok jest dwuosobowy, podejrzewam, że i tak trójka by się nie... Mieczyk: Yymm... Szpadka: Ach. Mieczyk: I co? Podoba się? Toporek: Coś niesamowitego! I o dziwo, to chyba nie takie trudne. Pochylasz się tylko raz na lewo, raz na prawo, i już. Mieczyk: Ta, w sumie nic wielkiego. Szpadka: Jasna sprawa, latanie prosta rzecz, bo każdy tak potrafi, nie? Toporek: A-a-a! O nie! Mieczyk, Szpadka i Toporek: Aaa! Mieczyk i Szpadka: Łuhu! Toporek: A niech mnie, o żesz! Mieczyk: Siostra, nie szalej. Szpadka: Ale czemu nie szaleć? Mamy wielkiego Toporka na pokładzie, no co ty, pokażmy mu! Łał! Toporek: O-o nie. O. Oooo! O masz. Nie, o nie! Y, yyy... Szpadka: Hy hy hy hy. Toporek: Hm. Hy hy hy... Kuzyn, kuzynka, dzięki za smoczka. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Co? Toporek: Haha! Och. Au. Szpadka: Co to miało być? Czy ty nam próbowałeś ukraść smoka? Toporek: E, żartujesz? Gdzie tam. Szpadka: Powiedziałeś "dzięki za smoczka" i chciałeś lecieć! Toporek: Powiedziałem, bo to był żart. Mieczyk: Siostro, no coś ty, na żartach się nie znasz? Szpadka: Uch. Mieczyk: Właśnie, kuzynie, mamy taką poranną audycję i szukamy dobrych tematów. Toporek: No co ty opowiadasz. Szpadka: Ha. Lepiej mieć na oku drogiego kuzyna. Słuchaj, ja nie żartuję. Widziałam, jak tam wchodzi. Całkiem sam, serio. Tak zupełnie sam. Czkawka: Dzień dobry. Toporek: Ech. E. Och. Yy... Czkawka: Szczerbek, spokojnie, nie zabijaj. Szpadka: Przyłapany! Toporek: Na gorącym. Wybaczcie mi, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. No bo, ten ogon, co za wynalazek! Szpadka: Co? Toporek: Wyśmienita robota, kolego. Tak się składa, że ja też wynalazłem to i owo. Szpadka: No, jasne, oczywiście. Mieczyk: O, i tu cię mam. No chodź! Dziki natłuszczone, a dziura czeka. Toporek: Oj, obowiązki wzywają. Innym razem pogadamy. Mieczyk: Yy, Szpadka, ty nie. Mamy tylko dwa dziki. Toporek: Dwa. Zresztą żadna tam dzika frajda. Łapiesz? Bo dziki! Haha! Mieczyk: Haha, a to dobre! Bo dziki - i dzika frajda, hehehe. Wiiiitajcie na Końcu Świata! Mówi Mieczyk! I... Szpadka: Szpadka, i... Mieczyk: Czekaj, a gdzie kuzyn? Szpadka: Hyy, nie ma kuzyna? Ale szok. A nie! Właśnie że nie szok, bo tak już ma. Pojawia się znikąd i kiedy już myślisz, że go lubisz - wyślizguje ci się z rąk jak obślizgły wąż. Mieczyk: Kłamiesz. Pół nocy bawiliśmy się dzikami. Pewnie, pewnie po prostu zaspał. Idę po kuzyna i go tu przyprowadzę, a wtedy uklękniesz i przeprosisz. Toporek: No chodź tu, mała. Nie skosztujesz rybki? Cmok, cmok, cmok. Ło- Aa. Ty... Mieczyk: Tu się chowasz! Toporek: Mieczyk! A audycja? Co z waszą poranną audycją? Mieczyk: Ech, zapraszam! Chodź, idziemy. Nie mogę się doczekać miny Szpadki, jak się dowie, że wcale... Toporek: Ekhem-ekhem, ekhem-ekhem, ekhem... Wiesz, coś, coś mi dziś nie... Nie, nie czuję się... może, może jutro, dobra? Może lepiej jutro. Mieczyk: Ale... po co przyniosłeś ryby? Nie próbujesz chyba przekupić Wichury, żeby sobie polatać? Toporek: Haha haha, nie wymyślaj. Aj. Młody, dobra, chciałem się przelecieć. Tak mi się spodobało, chyba normalnie oszalałem. Pomyślałem... Dobra. Nie. Nie ma co gadać. Zresztą po co to wszystko? Ty wiesz, że kłamię, ja wiem, że kłamię... Mieczyk: Sporo tego kłamstwa. Toporek: Nie było żadnej akcji, włóczni ani sierot. Widzisz, wiszę sporo złota pewnemu niebezpiecznemu człowiekowi. Potrzebuję smoka, żeby go spłacić. Mieczyk: Wiesz, że cię uwielbiałem? Byłeś moim mistrzem, bohaterem nawet. Toporek: Ta, rozczarowania bywają bolesne. Przykro mi. Na razie! Mieczyk: Stój! Toporek: E... Mieczyk: E, e-e. Nie puszczę cię. Toporek: Młody, za dzieciaka nie dawałeś mi rady. Myślisz, że coś się zmieniło? Mieczyk: Myślę, że myślę, że to nie ma sensu. Wichurka nie da się dosiąść jakiemuś obcemu facetowi. Smoki znają swoje miejsce. Toporek: No to po mnie. Jestem beznadziejny. Ehę, ehę... Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło, taki wstyd! Oho, ohooa... Mieczyk: Och, daj spokój. Nie jest tak źle. Jak to mówią, wybaczenie ma krótkie nogi, ale jest słodkie jak miód. Toporek: Oho. Kuzynie, umiesz ty pocieszyć. O tak. Dzięki. Patrz, jaka tęcza! Mieczyk: Co? Jaka tęcza! Toporek: Ach! Hehe hehe. Mieczyk: Yhm, och. TOPOREK!! Szpadka: Whoah. Toporek: Słuchajcie, smutna sprawa, Toporek... ekhem-ekhem, Toporek będzie musiał polecieć w jedno miejsce, więc... poleciał tam i go nie będzie przez... jakiś czas. Szpadka: A nie mówiłam? Toporek: No, no, mówiłaś. Ale co? Szpadka: Że jest, jaki jest i że się nie zmieni. Pojawia się, robi ci z mózgu wielką watę i znika sobie. Toporek: A co złego, że ja... Ekhem-ekhem, złego w tej wacie z mózgu? Kuzyn jest boski! Szpadka: Wcale że nie! Bo to oszust. Toporek: Ee... Mo-może i oszust, ale skoro niektórzy się nabierają, to już ich wina! Czkawka: Co? Toporek: Bo ja... O rany, tak pewnie powiedziałby Toporek. Co nie? Nie Mieczyk. No nic. Muszę chyba przemyśleć sprawę. To może... może więc ja... Mieczyk, pójdę sobie... Pójdę pomyśleć. Śledzik: Dziwne... Tak dziwne, że aż za dziwne. Mieczyk: Bądź dzielny. Dasz sobie radę. Szybciutko wyłamiesz bark i bez trudu wyślizgniesz się z więzów. Jeden... dwa... trzy! Aaa! I nic z tego nie wyszło. Bo się przecież nie rozpędziłem! Ech, dobra, druga próba. Eejaaaa! Au! Ooo... Brak rezultatów. Toporek: Hakokieł, to ja, Mieczyk. Ehe. Znamy się przecież. Co powiesz na małą przejażdżkę, przyjacielu? He, he he he... Ałałaaa! No nic. Może być i Gronkiel. E, może zapłacą od kilogramów. Sio, brzydka! Zostaw! Hej, ee-eeeja, ała! Niewdzięczna kura. Mieczyk: No dobra. Aaa! Ach. Nie. Wyłamanie biodra też niewiele dało. Skupmy się na kostkach. Ee... No cześć, maluchu. Kojarzysz Smidvarga? To mój stary kumpel, sporo razem przeszliśmy. Pytanko: umiesz przeciąć linę? Śledzik: Słuchajcie, kto karmił Sztukamięs skaleniami? Po skaleniach ma wzdęcia! Czkawka: Och. No dobra, weźmiemy kogoś innego na patrol. Ochotnicy? Mieczyk: My, my ch- my chcemy! Szpadka: Co? Sączysmark: Coś za jeden i co zrobiłeś z Mieczykiem? Toporek: Ale co ty insynuujesz? Sączysmark: Nie obraź się, ale rzadko się zgłaszasz. W sumie nigdy. Toporek: No wiem, no tak, racja. Ale no, no wiecie, łobuz Toporek poleciał i pomyślałem, że przyda mi się z siostrą trochę sam na sam. Co ty na to? Stęskniłem się. Szpadka: Łobuz Toporek, jak to ładnie brzmi. Ej, bierzemy ze sobą Miecię? Toporek: E, nie, dzięki. Szpadka: Co? Toporek: No wiesz, bo... bo może ty weź Miecię, bo czemu zawsze ja? Dobra? Czkawka: Łooh, robota i robota. Matko. Mieczyk: Och! Aaa! O, w prawo! Aa! Aiaała! Czkawka! Czkawka: Ty! Mieczyk: Tak, ja. Dzięki za podwózkę, misia. No już, sio, sio. Czkawka: Po co tu wracałeś? Mieczyk: Yy, bo tu mieszkam? Czkawka: O nie, kolego. Nie wiem, w co wpakowałeś Mieczyka, ale nie chcemy cię tu, kuzynie. Mieczyk: Czkawka, nie poznajesz mnie? To ja, Mieczyk! Czkawka: Oczywiście! Całkiem nieźle udajesz Mieczyka, ale raczej poznaję swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Mieczyk: Hoo, coś ty? Przyjaciela? O, och... Serio? Mimo, że mało nie spaliłem naszej wyspy i że ten... że wypuściłem Wrzeńca, no i... też, to... mało nie zginąłeś pod lawiną... Czkawka: Mieczyk! A ja cię nie poznałem. Czekaj, czyli Toporek patroluje wyspę ze Szpadką i udaje, że on to ty? Toporek: Ech... ych.. Hehe, ho, coś ciężko się dzisiaj lata. Szpadka: Yhm. Toporek: Zobacz, a co to... statek? Szpadka: Jakoś go nie poznaję. Przyjrzymy się z bliska? Toporek: No pewnie, jak sobie życzysz. Szpadka: Jak sobie życzę?! Toporek: O nie, ojoj, oj! Szpadka: Dobra, koniec zabawy! Co ty znowu kombinujesz... kuzynie? Toporek: "Kuzynie"? Co ty mówisz, siostro moja. Szpadka: Mojego brata nie obchodzi, co sobie życzę. I wiesz, co jeszcze? Nigdy w życiu nie zgłosiłby się do niczego, i PRZENIGDY, rozumiesz, PRZENIGDY NIE ODDAŁBY MI MIECI! Toporek: O, no proszę. Od zawsze wiedziałem, że ty jesteś ta bystra. Szpadka: Komplementami nic nie zdziałasz! Zwłaszcza, że nie jestem przyzwyczajona. Przestań się wygłupiać i mów, co to za statek, i co jest grane! Toporek: I tak byś nie zrozumiała. Szpadka: Wisisz tym ludziom złoto, tak? Chcesz im oddać naszego smoka i spłacić swój głupi dług! Toporek: No proszę. Nieźle. Zdecydowanie ty jesteś ta bystra. Szpadka: Nie ma mowy, słyszysz? Toporek: Uważaj sobie, bo inaczej pogadamy! Szpadka: Chcesz inaczej? A to proszę cię bardzo! Toporek: Ha! Dawaj smoku, mocno! Szpadka: Ach! Nawet nie próbuj! Nie chcemy cię w naszej rodzinie, słyszysz? Czkawka: No to są. Mieczyk: Moja wina. Czemu ja jej nigdy nie słucham? Czasem naprawdę jestem głupi. Muszę ją jakoś przeprosić. Bowiem kto mieczem wojuje... Czkawka: Nie, nie nie nie nie nie! Mieczyk: OD MIECZA GINIEEE! Toporek: Puszczaj! Szpadka: Aaach... Mieczyk! Mieczyk: Tak! Szpadka: Ach! Mieczyk: Nieee! Toporek: Nie udawaj. Zabawne to było. Ała! Ou... Mieczyk: A! Ach! I wróciłem! Nie udawaj. Bolesne to było. Toporek: Argh! Mieczyk: No dawaj, no, chodź tu! Hy, hy! Toporek: Hy, hy! Ha! Au! A masz! Mieczyk: Au, ała, nie w kostki! Nie w kostki, aa! O, ło. Toporek: Aa! A-ała, przetrąciłeś mi biodro! Boli bardziej, niż sądziłem. Hy! A! Mieczyk: O! Hy! Łaa.. Ła! Toporek: I chiński cio... Ała, a! A! Mieczyk: I skrzydełkami! Po twarzy! Hy, łooł... Toporek: Dawaj to! Dawaj mi to! Mieczyk: Nie, nie, nie, nie nie nie niee! Niee! Toporek: Hya! Szpadka: Hej, przerwa na chwilę! Pomoże ktoś? Łowca1: Strzelać! Czkawka: Nie chcę zestrzelić Mieczyka. Mieczyk i Toporek: Hya! A! Hy! Mieczyk: Oo! Toporek: Ha ha ha! Ha! Mieczyk: Naprawdę cię podziwiałem. AAA! Toporek: Och. Aaa! Mieczyk: Ło, ło-o... Toporek: To może dam ci jeszcze jedną szansę... Au, nie po oczach. Mieczyk: Łoooo, nie! O. Au. Oł. Szpadka: Mieczyk! Och! Mieczyk: Ee, pomocy! Och. Toporek: Haha haha. Mieczyk: Dawaj Miecię! Toporek: Au-au, au-au! Au! Łoł. Nie, nie nie nieeaa! Mieczyk: Jesteś wielka. Szpadka: Wszystko dla brata. Toporek: Aa-och. Witam panów. Yy, z tym smokiem to ten... y, sprawa nie taka prosta. A jeśli chodzi o to całe złoto, oddam za tydzień dwa razy więcej. Hę? Zły plan... Och! Łowca1: Nie! Mieczyk: Halo, halo, nie śpimy! Tu Mieczyk! Szpadka: I Szpadka! Mieczyk: I kura! Szpadka: I z samego rana mamy dzisiaj gościa! Witamy Czkawkę! Czkawka: E, cześć. Mieczyk: Dobra, dobra, ale gaduła, dość o tobie. Mów, jak się wczoraj spisaliśmy. Czkawka: Spisaliście się świetnie. Ocaliliście swojego smoka i rozgryźliście Toporka. I byłem pod wrażeniem, bo po wszystkim, co wam zrobił, uratowaliście mu życie. Szpadka: Rodziny się nie wybiera. Mieczyk: I chciałem odzyskać własność. Szpadka: O właśnie. Czkawka: Em, takie pytanie: co z nim zrobiliście? Szpadka: Wiesz... Wysłaliśmy go na prawdziwą przygodę, tak dla odmiany. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Hehe hehe he. Toporek: Ech, ech. Nie wygląda to źle, przynajmniej mam się gdzie schować... Hę? O. Oo... Aaaa! Ratunku! Wielki potwór! Kategoria:Scenariusze